


Midday Slumber

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Thomas Jefferson de Lucifer never imagined that just one man sleeping could unravel him like Alex did.





	Midday Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au.

“Stop doing that. You look like a creep.”

Thomas looked up from his bed over to James who was in the corner reading a book about the human world. Although James was his best friend, Thomas had to admit that James was a bit of a loner who would much rather read and observe humans than to have one as his pet. It didn’t make any sense to Thomas, but the research seemed to be paying off. Ever since Thomas had given James the responsibility of tempting humans to commit sins so they would come to hell in the afterlife, hell had a sudden influx of souls, which everyone was more than pleased about. However, James had a bad habit of slipping into human mannerism instead of the demon’s etiquette he had been taught since he was a child.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked with furred eyebrows.

James glanced up from his book for only a moment to flip the page, then continued to read. “Staring at Alex. You know, if he woke up to you staring at him like that, you can forget about asking him on that ridiculous date you planned out.” 

“Shut it, James,” Thomas hissed, tail flicking back and forth annoyed. “Nobody asked you.”

He turned his attention back to Alex and smirked. Alex had been living with him now for a few months. When he first took Alex away from the human world, the two of them would always bicker back and forth. Every single day was a constant struggle for dominance and control of Alex. Looking back, Thomas isn’t even sure why he didn’t kill Alex those first couple weeks. But, something had changed between them. They still bickered, but now it was more fonder, almost playful. Thomas had fallen for his human, but he would never admit that to anyone except for James.

Perhaps the reason why Thomas liked Alex was because Alex was different from the other humans he had kept as pets over the centuries. In fact, Thomas knew from the very beginning that Alex was different. Most of the things that made Alex unique were surprising to Thomas. He wasn’t afraid of Thomas, he didn’t cower whenever Thomas came into the room, and he seemed rather fond of pain and acting out. But, the thing that surprised Thomas the most was Alex’s lack of sleep. Being a demon, Thomas didn’t need sleep. However, according to James, humans needed at least eight hours of sleep a day. Alex barely got four causing James to constantly be on his back about forcing the human to sleep. It wasn’t Thomas’s fault that Alex persuaded him with “other activities”.

Although Alex seemed superhuman sometimes, he was just as mortal as anyone else and crashed once a week when Alex slept for most of the day. These days were Thomas’s guilty pleasure. It was the only day that Alex allowed Thomas to coddle him. Maybe Thomas was taking advantage of Alex’s tired, incoherent state, but it was the only way that Alex would cuddle with Thomas without complaining.

“Thomas, are you listening to me?” James groaned tearing Thomas away from his thoughts. Thomas opened his mouth to snap back when he heard Alex groan indicating that the smaller man was waking up. Thomas jumped and waved James out wanting his private time with Alex.

Alex yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Thomas nearly died. Alex was so adorable when he was tired and had bedhead. Thomas immediately gathered Alex into his arms and sat him in his lap. 

“Mornin’ darlin’” he drawled with a chuckle planting a kiss on Alex’s head knowing he wouldn’t complain. “How did you sleep?”

Alex yawned and snuggled into Thomas’s slightly furry chest. Unlike people, Thomas’s chest hair was sinfully soft due to him being part ram. Thomas took great pride in his looks and hygiene routine exclaiming that the ruler of hell had to look his best. Thus, Alex could always count on a warm body to hold him. “ ‘t was good. Tired.” he muttered back burrowing into Thomas’s chest. 

Thomas chuckled and cradled Alex back and forth softly in tune to a song that Thomas was humming in his head. “Still? You’ve been sleeping all day. Aren’t you getting hungry?”

Alex shook his head and closed his dark rimmed eyes again already drifting off. “I’ll eat later. Don’t want to move now.” Thomas only smiled and continued to rock Alex back and forth. If anyone saw him, Thomas, Satan, the ruler of hell, coddling an insignificant human as if he were a baby, he would be ridiculed and laughed at. But, in his private quarters, he could be as affectionate with Alex as he wanted. Eventually, Alex dozed off again snoring softly. His grip on Thomas loosened, and Thomas laid him on his back to sleep again. He sighed planting a kiss to his forehead. Maybe he should go see James. After all, he had made the goat man wait outside his bed chambers for a good hour. Thomas stood up to leave when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his leg fur. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Alex muttered and pulled Thomas back roughly causing him to fall back into the bed. Alex sat up and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck kissing the sensitive spot right behind his ear. “You’re staying here to entertain me until I’m too exhausted to stay awake.”

Thomas grinned. For once, he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
